One Moment
by lileyfan123
Summary: All it takes is one simple moment to change everything for one person. Liley Friendship/Romance ONE-SHOT


**AN: Just wanted to say Thank you for all who took the time to read this One-Shop. This is my first attempt at writing any kind of store. Not sure how it will go. Make sure to drop a review.**

**Disclaimer: this is the normal disclaimer. I don't own anything to do with Hannah Montana. All that belongs to Disney….**

**Summary: All it takes is one simple moment to change everything for one person.**

One Moment

**Malibu, CA**

Lilly's POV

"Lilly-bear it's time to get ready for school" Yelled my mom from the bottom of the stairs.

"Great, time for another wonderful day" I couldn't help but mumble sarcastically to myself. That one simple sentence is enough to turn my day from a great day even though I just go up. To I wish I never woke up this morning. I know most 11 year olds don't like school. Some may even hate it. But for me school is the bane of my existence. It's not because of the homework or the teachers. Because I'm pretty smart and tend to get A's and B's in my classes. Simply put its just two simple names, Amber and Ashley the leaders of the popular kids at school. Because of those two I'm one of the lowest kids on THE LIST. The list is something Amber and Ashley came up with ranking you on how popular are in the school. Normally this wouldn't bother me. But I can only take so much teasing in one before it starts getting to me in one day.

Looking at the alarm clock on the night stand next to the bed seeing it was 8:28am I quickly shot up and out of my bed. "DANG IT…..lost track of time again, sigh" Scolding myself before quickly grabbing some clothes and rushing to the bathroom to start my daily routine.

After breaking the record for someone having to shower, get changed and eating breakfast I was finally able to leave my house after grabbing my back pack. Not having the time to get my skateboard I started to sprint towards the school. "So glad im in shape" speaking to myself as I listened to my feet hitting the pavement of the side walk as I sprinted. Reaching into my pocket I grabbed my cell phone to check the time again. Letting out a small grunt of frustration noticing the time was 8:44am. Shoving my cell phone back into my pocket I Picked up my speed and started to run towards the school. After another 10 minutes of running I finally saw Seaview and ignoring the small burning in my legs I ran as hard as I could hoping I wouldn't be late seeing as no other students where standing outside the school like they usually do before school starts. I quickly made my up the steps to the school and ran through the doors as I opened them. Skipping the time to go to my locker I slowed down and jogged the last few feet to my home room and stopping outside the door to gather myself. Slipping my phone out my pocket one last time to check the time and seeing that it was now 9:07am. Letting out a small sigh as I slipped my phone back into my pocket, before peaking in through the door window I looked around to see if I could spot Mr. Swanson the homeroom teacher (brief AN note: Not sure if Lilly had the same teachers as when she was older. So I made one up. So if someone wants to let me know…Thanks). Not spotting Mr. Swanson I quietly and quickly slipped into the class and made my way to my seat, which happened to be in the back of the class and behind my Best friend Oliver Oken, who happened to be sleeping at his desk. Glad for once that the door, my seat where both in the back of the class and the best of all NO Amber or Ashley in my homeroom.

"Hey Oliver" whispering some what and tapping his shoulder trying to get his attention causing him to jump out of his seat slightly. I couldn't help but laugh some as he turned around and glared at me for waking him up.

"Geez Lilly….way to give a guy a hear attack. I thought you where Mr. Swanson. When did you come in?" speaking with some panic in his voice as he clutched his chest some. I couldn't help but laugh more at his gesture. "Ohhh… I see how it is. No concern for your best friend. A guy you have know since kindergarten" speaking over dramatically to show that he was just playing.

"I'm sorry I scared you" speaking back just as dramatically as he did while patting his arm like a parent would a child sometimes. This caused him to shake his head and sigh just as dramatically. "I just got into the class a few moments ago. Is Mr. Swanson looking for me?"

"No, Mr. Swanson hasn't shown up to class yet. So you're good Truscott" teasing me some as he spoke. "Not sure wha…"

He never got to finish his sentence as Mr. Swanson came in to the room "Alright class quiet down. I apologize for being late. But I was needed in the office with a few other teachers"

After that eventful morning the rest of the morning was going alright for once. My morning classed passed by relatively quick and stopping at my locker between classes so I wouldn't have to carry my book bag around all day. There was the occasional teasing from Amber and Ashley but they seemed to have been distracted by something or someone else. I feel sorry for the person that may have caught their attention. Because if it was a good looking guy they would still tease me like there is no tomorrow. So they must be directing their fire somewhere…..my thoughts where interrupted by the bell marking the end of class. And signaling my favorite part of the day….LUNCH time. I bolted out my seat as quick as I could and made a bee line straight for my locker. Seeing Oliver standing next to it meant that he had some new information about someone or something.

"Hey doughnut what ya got?" teasing him some as she shot me a small glare before banging on my locker in a few choice spots causing it to open. I quickly placed my books away as I grabbed my lunch and shut my locker. Before heading towards the lunch room as he kept pace with me and slung his arm around my shoulders in a friendly manner.

"Well it just so happens that I learned we are getting two new students that will start tomorrow. But they are being showing around the school by the principal while their dad fills out the rest of the paperwork in the office" removing his arm as he propped his collar like you would see in movies. "Also heard that they are from Tennessee and they eat possum….wonder what it taste likes. Well see you in a few Lilster I got go get me some lunch" Stopping as we reached the lunch room, then taking off for the long lunch line.

Possum…Stupid doughnut thinking to myself as I scanned the lunch room for a good place to sit so I could dig into my food before the lion in my stomach gave a roar. Then I noticed a girl my age with natural curly brown hair sitting in a seat away from everyone else with her shoulders slumped and head down not looking at anyone else. I assumed she was one of the new students starting tomorrow. And I understood why she was so sad. Then it felt like my heart was being squeezed in someone's hand. I don't know why but I couldn't stand the sight of her like that. Before I realized what I was doing I was already making my way to her table the grip on my heart never leaving.

"Hi….do you mind if I sit down with you" wincing as it felt like the grip on my heart tightened because she gave a small jump as I spoke to her. Reacting quickly "I didn't mean to startle you…im sorry" speaking softly hoping that she would notice I didn't mean to startle her and to forgive me.

"It's alright….I wasn't paying much attention" she spoke so quietly that I barely heard her. "You can sit down" she spoke as she finally lifted her head to look at me. The moment her blue-gray eyes meant mine, everything around seemed to disappear just leaving me and her. The grip on my heart disappeared completely leaving spellbound with the girl in front of me. The only thing I could think was…..Beautiful. Not sure where that thought came from I quickly pushed it away for now as I felt my cheeks heating up some. Before sitting in the seat directly across from her as my eyes never left hers letting a small smile grace my lips which caused her to smile also.

"My name is Lillian Truscott. But you can call me Lilly. Hearing Lillian makes me think im in trouble" joking lightly as I tried to get her to smile and finally feeling the heat leaving my cheeks. I held my hand out in front of me as I leaned forward some across the table for her to shake.

She let out a small giggle before she spoke a little louder "I'm Miley Stewart. It's nice to meet you Lilly". As she spoke I heard the cutest southern accent that I didn't get to hear the first time she spoke because of her talking so quietly. She grabbed my hand and gently shook it causing a small spark shoot straight up my arm making me to smile even more feeling like it would never leave my face. She must have felt the spark also because I saw her smile the same way I must have been doing as soon as our hands meant.

"You have a cute accent Miley" speaking before I had a chance to think before I said it, causing me to cover my mouth with my hand as I felt my cheeks heat up once again. Her eyes widen some as she started to blush, then tucking a loose strand of her behind her ear before looking down again.

"Thank You Lilly. You're the first person to say that to me" she spoke shyly as she looked into my eyes again. "I want to say thank you Lilly. I just moved here a few weeks ago and you are the first person to be nice to me outside my family. So I wanted to say thank you" her words cause my heart to beat faster as if I just ran a mile.

"Well seeing as you just moved here. Would you want to be my friend?" as soon as I finished speaking she smiled a thousand watt smile that I know would never forget and would do anything to make her smile like that again.

"I would like that a lot Lilly. Do you want to meet some where after school and hang out?" she spoke excitedly. "I think we will become really close Lilly" causing me to smile as my heart sped up again.

"Sure I would love to hang out after school. And I think we will become really close too" from this moment I knew Miley and I would become inseparable. As time drew on I knew that this bond we just formed would continue to grow till it was unbreakable. I can't explain the way she makes me feel. But even though I just meant her I just wanted to get to know her more and to be the person that could always make her smile when she is sad.

For once I was finally looking forward to a day of school. Knowing Miley would be going to school with me made all the things I hated about school disappear. I knew that Amber and Ashley would never get to me the way they always have and all of it thanks to Miley Stewart.

All I knew from this point forward Miley and I would be together forever and nothing would separate us.

**Well there I finally finished my first story. I really hope a lot of you enjoy it. I loved writing it even though it took me awhile to get my idea down. So thank you so much for reading my first ever story even if it is a one-shot**


End file.
